


Expel Nights

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chisato is used to night missions. Nights are darker on Expel, though, which makes some things more difficult and some things easier.
Relationships: Leon D. S. Gehste & Chisato Madison
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Expel Nights

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'the night shift'

Nights were darker on Expel. Even in Lacour, a capital city that was alive at night as well as in the day, nothing compared to a typical Nedean town. The streets were lit by gas lamps, the ones in the side streets often not properly maintained. Energy Nede had full electric lighting, actually running on lightning symbology and so very clean, some parts even engineered during the energy construct's birth to be permanently light. While shops and cafes were generally open all night in Nedean cities, most important services available all hours, in Lacour it was only the guards, drunks in the bar, thieves, black market dealers, people arriving or setting out on long journeys that would take all night. Illuminated only by a large, bright full moon, the side street Chisato was in right now was so quiet, a couple of stray cats had come here. They had since decided to pick a fight with each other, so there was no longer any quiet at all. Still, nobody cared about stray cats or went to check up on their angry wailing, so Chisato reckoned she was still safe.

The investigative journalist was used to night shifts and, when stealth was necessary, it was easier in some ways on Expel. Her hacking and other high-tech infiltration skills were useless, also she couldn't use teleporters. On the other hand, teleporters were a liability anyway and she no longer had to worry about half her equipment having tracking software on it since last time she checked.

The nature of this particular facility presented its own problems, though. The Royal Laboratory contained some of the most advanced of this planet's impressive symbological development, including some very dangerous combat magic and enchanted weaponry. This aspect of the research, especially the rebuilt cannon, was the object of her investigation. There would be magical wards and seals, Leon had warned her. Some of the runes on the floor would explode if she said the password wrong, some of them would summon enormous guardian Golems or just be impassable force fields. That was assuming some of the more unstable prototypes didn't explode anyway by accident, or go berserk and try to eat everything in sight. There was a good reason some things were kept in force fields. 

It was worryingly close to some of the things she'd seen in the laboratory where the Ten Wise Men were probably eventually created. She hoped she'd be able to stop it while it was still in its very early stages. A lot of this relied on Leon's co-operation, that he would actually be mature enough to understand the long term risks involved, to trust that she didn't mean any actual ill will against Lacour and would not sabotage anything in a way that put Leon, his parents, his country in danger, that he could swallow his pride as a scientist and ignore his cravings for praise and the recognition of his parents.

Their odyssey had opened everyone's eyes, Leon's included.


End file.
